Universal Declaration of Penguin Rights
The Universal Declaration of Penguin Rights (UDPR) is a declaration adopted by the United Nations on January 20, 2002 in New Club Penguin in UnitedTerra. The Declaration has been translated into many languages, and is possibly the most translated document ever. The Declaration was made and brought up a year after the creation of UnitedTerra, the country that followed PreTerra, after there were many wars going on, and things weren't fair. It consists of 30 articles which are entitled to every penguin there is, and everybody has to follow it. The title suggests that the documentation is based around the rights that every penguin should have. Unlike other documentations and many other documentations, this documentation is not Antarctican and is for all countries, and is supposed to be less governmental. History Conception The morals and values of penguin rights can be traced through the history of anything around the world. UnitedTerrain philosophers developed theories of "natural law" that influenced the adoption of documents such as the Bill of Stuff All Penguins Should Have of the United States of Antarctica, the Amendments to the Constitution of the United States of Antarctica in the States of Antarctica, and many other Declarations that are involved in the issue and are related to. National and International pressure for an international bill of rights had been building throughout the previous decade, Many citizens of Antarctica (that includes the USA & UTR) protection of what they termed the "essential" Four Freedoms: "freedom of speech", "freedom of conscience", "freedom from fear" and "freedom from want", as its basic aims. This has been seen as part of a movement of the 1990's that sought to make penguin rights part of the conditions for peace at the end of the decade. After in 2001, just after the completion of UnitedTerra, it became public knowledge around Antarctica, that penguins needed an organized bill of rights to handle what penguins can do and what they can't. This was decided after all the wars that had happened between countries. Then the answer was found; A universal declaration that specified the rights of individuals was necessary to give effect to the Charter's provisions on penguin rights. Drafting Adoption Structure Rights set out in the Declaration The following reproduces the articles of the Declaration which set out the specific penguin rights that are recognized in the Declaration. ; Article 1 : All penguins are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. ; Article 2 : Everyone is entitled to all the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration, without distinction of any kind, such as gender, language, political or other opinion, national or social origin, property, birth or other status. Furthermore, no distinction shall be made on the basis of the political, jurisdictional or international status of the country or territory to which a person belongs, whether it be independent, trust, non-self-governing or under any other limitation of sovereignty. ; Article 3 : Everyone has the right to life, liberty and security of person. ; Article 4 : No one shall be held in slavery or servitude; slavery and the slave trade shall be prohibited in all their forms. ; Article 5 : No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, not-penguin or degrading treatment or punishment. ; Article 6 : Everyone has the right to recognition everywhere as a person before the law. ; Article 7 : All are equal before the law and are entitled without any discrimination to equal protection of the law. All are entitled to equal protection against any discrimination in violation of this Declaration and against any incitement to such discrimination. ; Article 8 : Everyone has the right to an effective remedy by the competent national tribunals for acts violating the fundamental rights granted him by the constitution or by law. ; Article 9 : No one shall be subjected to arbitrary arrest, detention/imprisonment or exile. ; Article 10 : Everyone is entitled in full equality to a fair and public hearing by an independent and impartial tribunal, in the determination of his rights and obligations and of any criminal charge against him. ;Article 11 #Everyone charged with a penal offence has the right to be presumed innocent until proved guilty according to law in a public trial at which he has had all the guarantees necessary for his defence. #No one shall be held guilty of any penal offence on account of any act or omission which did not constitute a penal offence, under national or international law, at the time when it was committed. Nor shall a heavier penalty be imposed than the one that was applicable at the time the penal offence was committed. ; Article 12 : No one shall be subjected to arbitrary interference with his privacy, family, home or correspondence, nor to attacks upon his honour and reputation. Everyone has the right to the protection of the law against such interference or attacks. ; Article 13 : # Everyone has the right to freedom of movement and residence within the borders of each state. # Everyone has the right to leave any country, including their own, and to return to their country. ; Article 14 : # Everyone has the right to seek and to enjoy in other countries asylum. # This right may not be invoked in the case of prosecutions genuinely arising from non-political crimes or from acts contrary to the purposes and principles of the United Nations. ; Article 15 : # Everyone has the right to a nationality e.g. Antarctican, UnitedTerrain, Freezelandian. # No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of his nationality nor denied the right to change his nationality. ; Article 16 : # Male and female penguins of full age, without any limitation due to nationality or any other reasons, have the right to marry and to found a family. They are entitled to equal rights as to marriage, during marriage. # Marriage shall be entered into only with the free and full consent of the intending spouses. # The family is the natural and fundamental group unit of society and is entitled to protection by society and the State. ; Article 17 : # Everyone has the right to own property alone as well as in association with others. # No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of his property. ; Article 18 : Everyone has the right to freedom of thought & conscience; this right includes freedom to change his/her freedom, either alone or in community with others and in public or private, to manifest their opinions and thoughts. ; Article 19 : Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and freedom of speech; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers. ; Article 20 : # Everyone has the right to freedom of peaceful assembly and association. # No one may be compelled to belong to an association. ; Article 21 : # Everyone has the right to take part in the government of their country, directly or through freely chosen representatives. # Everyone has the right of equal access to public service in their country. # The will of the penguins shall be the basis of the authority of government; this will shall be expressed in periodic and genuine elections which shall be by universal and equal suffrage and shall be held by secret vote or by equivalent free voting procedures. ; Article 22 : Everyone, as a member of society, has the right to social security and is entitled to realization, through national effort and international co-operation and in accordance with the organization and resources of each State, of the economic, social and cultural rights indispensable for his dignity and the free development of his personality. ; Article 23 : # Everyone has the right to work, to free choice of employment, to just and favourable conditions of work and to protection against unemployment. # Everyone, without any discrimination, has the right to equal pay for equal work. # Everyone who works has the right to just and favourable remuneration ensuring for himself and his family an existence worthy of penguin dignity, and supplemented, if necessary, by other means of social protection. # Everyone has the right to form and to join trade unions for the protection of his interests. ; Article 24 : Everyone has the right to rest and leisure, including reasonable limitation of working hours and periodic holidays with pay. ; Article 25 : # Everyone has the right to a standard of living adequate for the health and well-being of himself and of his family, including food, clothing, housing and medical care and necessary social services, and the right to security in the event of unemployment, sickness, disability, widowhood, old age or other lack of livelihood in circumstances beyond his control. # Motherhood and chickhood are entitled to special care and assistance. All chicks shall enjoy the same social protection. ; Article 26 : # Everyone has the right to education. Education shall be free, at least in the elementary and fundamental stages. Elementary education shall be compulsory. Technical and professional education shall be made generally available and higher education shall be equally accessible to all on the basis of merit. # Education shall be directed to the full development of the penguin personality and to the strengthening of respect for penguin rights and fundamental freedoms. It shall promote understanding, tolerance and friendship among all nations or groups, and shall further the activities of the United Nations for the maintenance of peace. # Parents have a prior right to choose the kind of education that shall be given to their chicks. ; Article 27 : # Everyone has the right freely to participate in the cultural life of the community, to enjoy the arts and to share in scientific advancement and its benefits. # Everyone has the right to the protection of the moral and material interests resulting from any scientific, literary or artistic production of which he is the author. ; Article 28 : Everyone is entitled to a social and international order in which the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration can be fully realized. ; Article 29 : # Everyone has duties to the community in which alone the free and full development of his personality is possible. # In the exercise of his rights and freedoms, everyone shall be subject only to such limitations as are determined by law solely for the purpose of securing due recognition and respect for the rights and freedoms of others and of meeting the just requirements of morality, public order and the general welfare in a democratic society. # These rights and freedoms may in no case be exercised contrary to the purposes and principles of the United Nations. ; Article 30 : Nothing in this Declaration may be interpreted as implying for any State, group or creature any right to engage in any activity or to perform any act aimed at the destruction of any of the rights and freedoms set forth herein. Trivia See also * UnitedTerra * New Club Penguin * United States of Antarctica * Amendments to the Constitution of the UnitedTerra * Bill of Stuff All Penguins Should Have Category:UnitedTerra Category:Items Category:Politicians Category:Countries